


A Day Off

by AniFre101



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two don't usually have the same day off and they wake up together in bed naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this short drabble for my birthday. Please enjoy.

Makoto shifts over to move from one side to the other, turning his body over. He unexpectedly turns around to face his sleeping boyfriend, still holding him with one arm on his bare waist. Makoto feels a tinge of heat on his cheeks, but he smiles happily to himself.

Just last night, he and Sousuke were able to make love to each other for the longest time since they had work, conflicting with each other’s schedules. Just remembering it makes Makoto’s skin tingle and hot. He and Sousuke are naked from last night events. He looks lovingly at Sousuke and sees him blissfully sleeping. He has his face on top of his arm and the other laying on Makoto’s waist.

Makoto inches closer to feel Sousuke’s body and heat, feeling like a human heater. He feels really good next to him. He loves Sousuke and everything about him. His big hands that carefully caress his body. And, his piercing teal gaze that see through him like glass. There’s so much more that he finds captivating about his boyfriend that the list doesn’t stop.

Suddenly, Makoto feels jitters on his skin when he feels Sousuke grasping his buttcheek firmly. Since he’s quite close to Sousuke, he hears him whisper. “Last night was really good. I haven’t felt so good in a long time.”

Makoto looks to see that Sousuke is awake and he comes closer to kiss him on the lips. “Morning to you too, Sousuke. I feel the same way.”

Sousuke smiles his usual smirk and his hand moves to the small of Makoto’s back. “Do you have work today?”

“I don’t actually. It’s my day off today.” Makoto smiles happily, reaching upwards to gently touch Sousuke’s cheek.

“Same.” Sousuke brings his hand to hold Makoto’s. “Did you want to do anything today?”

“Hmm…” Makoto takes in the consideration, but nothing seems to come to mind. “I don’t want to do anything.”

“We can stay like this… or….” Sousuke brings Makoto’s hand to his lips. He kisses the edge of Makoto’s knuckles and he can feel the slight tingle of his boyfriend’s hand from the sudden sensation. He smirks, seeing how flustered Makoto is. “Continue from last night?”

“How about we s-stay like this?” Makoto likes the idea of not doing anything, but staying in bed. But, his boyfriend seems to not want to stay still. “B-besides, we’re out of lube and condoms.”

“I dare you to go to the store like this.” Sousuke smirks as he laughs.

“You want me to get arrested, Mr. Officer?” Makoto smirks back with a sly expression.

“You’re already in custody.” Sousuke brings Makoto forward to kiss him. His tongue intrudes hastily into Makoto’s mouth. His hand strokes the back of Makoto’s head, ruffling his hair. He can feel Makoto’s tongue dancing against his, but Sousuke’s much more intense. He can hear the moans coming out of Makoto’s throat.

Makoto releases the kiss for a breath of air. “What’s my punishment, Mr. Officer?”

 **  
**“You’re under house arrest.” Sousuke smirks, coming for another small kiss on Makoto’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> And they had awesome sex or just slept in bed all day. It's their day off.


End file.
